Items
The Fossils and Archeology Revival mod adds many items to Minecraft. These items can be crafted by the player or dropped from blocks or mobs. They range from plant and animal items to mysterious relics from ancient civilizations. Some of these igular amber, and magic conch are only available through Creative Mode. 8.0.0 Update= 8.0.0 UPDATE ANIMAL AND PLANT ITEMS looking over the bones of its latest kill.]] The prehistoric creatures and plants of the mod have many items attributed to them. Some items are crafted in order to give them life, and others are handy things they drop after death. PREHISTORIC REMAINS are lovely, lifelike models of dinosaurs that are made with bio-fossils.]] To obtain any kind of living prehistoric thing, you have to start with its remains! All of these items can be cultivated in order to start the creation process. ANCIENT ARTIFACTS , volutes, and amphoras decorate a home.]] Keeping in mind the archeology portion of this mod, there are quite a few ancient artifacts. Some, like the scarab gem, are integral to the mod. Others are useful tools or beautiful decorations. FOOD can be cooked into the delicacy Sio-Chiu-Le.]] Several mob drops can be cooked into tasty snacks. The raw forms of most of the foods listed here can be found on the raw animal meat page. TOOLS, WEAPONS, ARMOR, AND TOYS plays with a Ball.]] A great deal of the items this mod adds serve to aid the player in their adventures. Weapons and armor provide great offense and defense, respectively, and tools make working with prehistoric creatures easier. TIME TRAVEL ITEMS , surrounded by many other beautiful mod items and blocks.]] After fighting Anu, the player will receive these items, which are crucial to building the time machine. While not fully implemented as of yet, in future updates the time machine will take players to The Past. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE ANIMAL AND PLANT ITEMS basking in the warmth at sunset.]] The prehistoric creatures and plants of the mod have many items attributed to them. Some items are crafted in order to give them life, and others are handy things they drop after death. PREHISTORIC REMAINS are lovely, lifelike models of dinosaurs that are made with bio-fossils.]] To obtain any kind of living prehistoric thing, you have to start with its remains! All of these items can be cultivated in order to start the creation process. ANCIENT ARTIFACTS , volutes, and amphoras decorate a home.]] Keeping in mind the archeology portion of this mod, there are quite a few ancient artifacts. Some, like the scarab gem, are integral to the mod. Others are useful tools or beautiful decorations. FOOD can be cooked into the delicacy Sio-Chiu-Le.]] Several mob drops can be cooked into tasty snacks. The raw forms of most of the foods listed here can be found on the animal meat page. TOOLS, WEAPONS, AND ARMOR on a sleepy green tyrannosaurus.]] A great deal of the items this mod adds serve to aid the player in their adventures. Weapons and armor provide great offense and defense, respectively, and tools make working with prehistoric creatures easier. TIME TRAVEL ITEMS , surrounded by many other beautiful mod items and blocks.]] After fighting Anu, the player will receive these items, which are crucial to building the time machine. While not fully implemented as of yet, in future updates the time machine will take players to The Past.